Love Me Hate Me
by PendulumnDuelistYuyaSakaki
Summary: Taken after Dragon obessed lady(can't seem to remember her name ) Natsu is pissed at Gray and breaks up with him. Gray tries his best to win Natsu back. Will Natsu take the Ice Mage back? Maybe a slight Gajeel x Natsu
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Natsu clutched his arm in pain as he got out of the machine. Gajeel had just destroyed the machine that nearly killed him and the magic council's royal guard just took the crazy woman away. Natsu sat on the rock as Wendy healed up his wounds and Happy was asking him if he was alright. He looked up and glanced at the Ice-Make mage who was getting lectured by Erza at the moment. Juvia stood by his side as the raven looked down and took the punishment. Natsu looked down and got up after Wendy got done healing him, but he still wore bandages around his temple and chest. He was very tired to do anything at this moment and wanted to go home and sleep in his bed.  
" Come on Happy let's go home." He called as he began to walk away, Happy said farewell to Carla and Wendy and flew after the Salamander. Gray watched as the pink-haired mage walk away. He knew that Natsu wasn't gonna want to talk to him for awhile.  
" Gray i'm disappointed in you." Erza said as she crossed her arms as he looked back at her.  
" Juvia thinks Gray-sama knows that now and doesn't-" Juvia began but Gray stopped her.  
" It's ok Juvia. . .I deserve this, I should get punished for what I did." Gray said sadly.  
" Let's let Salamander decide his punishment." Gajeel said crossing his arms.  
" I think that would be wise, we shall punish you by cleaning up this mess, and then Natsu can decide another punishment." Makarov said as he turned and walked off.  
" Gray-sama. . ." Juvia said as Gray slapped her hand away.  
" I don't need you to stick up for me. . .I deserve this for sure. . .I thought it would make Natsu realize that he promised to save those people. . .but not like this." Gray said as he turned and stalked away with his hands in his pockets.

It had been two days and most of Fairy Tail were out fixing the town including Gray. Erza had estimated it would take a week or two for them to be finished fixing the town up. She kept an good eye on Gray who had tried to sneak away to go see Natsu because he wanted to speak to him, but she knew the Salamander wouldn't be in the mood to see him. According to Happy he had been sleeping since he got home two days ago. She glanced over to see Lucy with Loke and Taurus who were carrying lumber over to where Gajeel was. Wendy had went off to check up on Natsu and bring him something to eat with Carla and Happy. Erza smiled at the young girl as Gray had walked up to her.  
" Erza can I rest now, I've been working since this morning?' The Ice mage asked as Erza frowned and crossed her arms.  
" No, you just want to go see Natsu. He probably doesn't wanna see you anyway. When he wants to talk he'll come to you." She explained to the raven who looked down. Erza placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her, " I know you want to apologize, but you know how Natsu gets when he's angry, and he's probably still resting up his energy so let him be." She said and walked off.

Gray watched her leave and looked around to see everyone was too busy fixing everything and he decided he could sneak off. He wanted to talk to Natsu badly. He wanted to make it up to the Fire mage for what happened. He hated that women, she had lied to him completely. She was the caused of the people in that village who had disappeared and lied to him that she could make Natsu remember his promise. She never told him she was gonna use his power to destroy Fiore. He gritted his teeth as he made his way to Natsu's house. He knocked on the door once he reached the porch and heard footsteps inside. The door opened to see Wendy, Carla and Happy walking out.  
" Gray-san you shouldn't be here." Wendy said as she closed Natsu's front door.  
" You shouldn't be here period." Happy growled as he flew up into Gray's face. Carla then flew and pulled him back alittle, " He's resting leave him alone!" Happy said angerily as he flew off.  
" Come on Gray-san." Wendy said as she pulled his hand and led him off away from Natsu's house, " Come on let's go back to the guild they must be wondering where you are." The Sky dragonslayer said as she led him to the guild.

Once they entered the guild Makarov and Erza stood with a frown and had their arms crossed. Gray walked up to them and then they began to lecture him once more. Wendy walked over to Lucy, Happy, Carla, and Levy. She could see Juvia watching from the other side of the guild as Gray got yelled at.  
" Do you want us to file a Restraining Order on you so you stay away from Natsu?!" Gramps asked as Gray looked down, " One more time Gray and I might just consider it. You are still being punished and you are neglecting your duties no breaks for you." Gramps added as Gray looked at him, " understand?"  
" Yes Gramps." The raven said as he walked off and sat down with Wendy and them.  
" Sorry Gray." Lucy apologized as Gray looked at her and shook his head.  
" Don't be Luce." He said as the doors opened and they saw Natsu walking in. People greeted him and he greeted back sadly as he walked over to the bar where Mirajane stood. Happy got up and flew over to him and began to talk with him and the bar maid.  
" How are you feeling Natsu?" Mirajane asked as Natsu smiled.  
" I'm fine Mira, I want some fire sticks if you can?" He asked as she smiled and nodded and walked to the back.  
" Are you sure you're fine Natsu?" The blue cat asked as Natsu smiled and patted the exceed's head.  
" Of course buddy, my magic is all recovered and I feel as good as new thanks to you, Carla, Wendy, and everyone." He said as Happy smiled.  
" Good, once everything is fixed we should go on a mission.~" Happy said as Natsu chuckled.  
" Sure buddy, just the two of us." The Salamander said as Happy said his usually 'aye sir' and flew around Natsu, " Oh yeah Happy we should go fish too it's been awhile since we have done that." Natsu suggested as Happy nodded.  
" Ok Natsu, we can do that tomorrow.~" Happy said as Natsu nodded and Mirajane came back with the fire sticks.  
" Here you go Natsu." She said handing them to him.  
" Thanks Mirajane." He thanked her as he waved later to everyone and began to walk out of the guild. Gray thought it would be a good time to talk to him, so he got up and followed after the pink-haired mage. It had began to rain which he didn't notice.  
" Natsu." Gray called as Natsu stopped and turned to look at him. Hate filled his eyes. Gray stopped in his tracks and saw those black eyes glare at him.  
" Stay the fuck away from me Fullbuster." Natsu growled  
" Natsu please listen-" Gray began as Natsu punched the wall of a house cracking it abit.  
" I nearly fucking died Gray! You tricked me, and you know how much I want to see Igneel, and all because of what cause I forgot a town full of fucking people who were turned invisible by that nutjob!" Natsu snapped, " I'm done with you. Get the hell from me before I do something that YOU will certainly regret. You will regret ever fucking me over." The salamader said as he fixed his scarf and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is out!~ Sorry it took so long 3 Happy Valentine's Day everyone. Enjoy!~

Chapter 2:

Gray and the rest of Fairy Tail finally got the repairs done, so their work was done. . .for now anyway. Natsu had recovered and helped out sooner which made things go by faster, but he still didn't talk to Gray. Gray remembered Natsu's harsh words, " _Get the hell from me before I do something that YOU will certainly regret. You will regret ever fucking me over_." The words rang in his head as he looked over at the Pinkette who was talking to Gajeel, surprisingly without fighting the Iron Dragonslayer. Everyone but Natsu, Happy, and Gajeel forgave Gray for what he did. He only believed that Gajeel was angry because he actually had to do work on helping Natsu out of the machine and help fix up the town. The two had become close over the last few days which scared Gray in a way. He still loved Natsu and the thought of Natsu with someone else especially Gajeel frightened him to death. He wanted to talk to Natsu tell him how sorry he was for everything that happened, it wasn't suppose to happen that way. Daphne( A/N: I finally remembered her name xD) tricked him saying that she only wanted help Gray remind Natsu of the promise he made in that village not nearly kill him. He wanted to tell Natsu that, but the Dragonslayer no longer listened. Everyone at the guild felt bad for Gray knowing he had learned his lesson.

Natsu sat at the bar with Lucy, Erza, and Wendy sitting by him. Mirajane at the counter washing plates, " Natsu come on talk to Gray. I don't like seeing you angry at him for so long." Lucy pleaded as Natsu silently ate his food. The blonde could tell he wasn't listening to her anymore.  
" Natsu you're gonna have to talk to him eventually." Erza added as she picked up the fork and stuck it in the strawberry shortcake in front of her and took a bite.  
" No I won't. . .Erza you've been deceived before you know how it feels." He said as he gulped down thee last bite and stood up, " I'm leaving. Me and Gajeel are taking a mission together." The fire mage said as he grabbed his bag that had been sitting against his seat. When Natsu said his name, as if on cue Gajeel walked in, arms crossed waiting at the guild hall doors. Natsu ran over to Gajeel and they walked out of the guild together. Juvia watched from her seat across the guild with a slight scowl on her face, but it changed when Gray walked in and automatically she was clung to his arm.  
" Ne Gray-sama!~ Would you like to go out with Juvia tonight?" The water mage asked as Gray looked away and pushed her off of him.  
" No Juvia." He said emotionlessly.  
" But Juvia just saw Gajeel-kun and Natsu head off to a mission together. They're together now and that means Juvia and Gray-sama can be together." She said as she clung to him once again. He then began to get angry and pushed her to the ground.  
" ENOUGH JUVIA! I ONLY LOVE ONE PERSON!" He growled as the girl coward on the floor.  
" Look Gray it's not her fault." Erza said as he sighed.  
" I know. . ." He said as he ran his hand through his hair, " I'm sorry Juvia. . .I just miss Natsu that's all." He said.  
" I know Gray try to win over Natsu." Cana said from across the guild hall drinking her barrel.  
" Cana refrain from drinking its only the afternoon." Erza said to the brunette who whined as she hugged her barrel.  
" Yeah that's what I should do. I'll win him back. . .but what if. . .-" He said when Erza grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head against her armor.  
" Don't worry Natsu can't be mad at you forever." She said as he groaned from the new headache he had from his head being slammed against her armor.  
" I'll try to think of what to do. Lucy, Wendy what do you think I should do?" He asked as the two girls looked at him.  
" Hmm maybe you can make him something?" Wendy suggested.  
" Maybe get him something." Lucy added.  
" Hmm I think I got something. . . just keep a close eye on Gajeel and Natsu for me." The ice mage said as he ran out of the guild. Juvia got up and watched the ice mage run out of the guild and frowned as she walked out. Everyone just watched the rain woman leave. Sooner or later Natsu and Gajeel came back the guild, holding hands(Surprisingly...). The guild was half empty, only having Mirajane, Gramps, Levy and her team, Cana, and the Thunder Tribe sitting around.  
" I'm gonna head home and get a bath, that mission got me dirty." Natsu said as he turned to Gajeel.  
" I'll see you later Salamander." Gajeel said as Natsu smiled and walked out of the guild.

Natsu turned down the street and made his way to his place. He was taking the short cut by the river which led to the forest where his and Happy's place was at. He felt rain hit the top of his head and he sighed, he knew he was no where near home and he was still in town.  
" Damn I hate rain." He groaned as he let the rain drops fall into his palm as he scent someone but the rain drowned out their scent. He heard a gunshot and felt a blazing sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked down to see the blood and collapsed onto the ground the person who shot him rain off wearing a hood so no one saw their face.  
" Hold on sir I just called for help!" Someone screamed before Natsu passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

I know chapter 2 was short so i'm gonna try to make this chapter alot longer. We might also figure out who shot him.~ Sorry its been awhile i've been playing ocarina of time so ^^||

Chapter 3:

The sounds of sirens surrounded the area people gathered around the yellow tape that said crime scene to see what was going on, as they dragged Natsu away on a stretcher. Police were there asking questions to people who saw what happened. Once they got him inside the ambulance one od the people looked down at him seeing that he was semi-consious.  
" Sir you're gonna be alright is there anyone you want us to call?" The male said as Natsu looked at him slowly.  
" F-fairy Tail. . ." He gasped as he closed his eyes once more giving into the darkness.  
Natsu felt he was in and out of consciousness on the way to the hospital. One minute he felt himself in the ambulance on their way to Magnolia Hospital, then next he was being pushed to the Emergancy Room. He felt extreme pain in his shoulder from where he got shot at but he really didn't care he just wanted to sleep as he closed his eyes once more.

Gray walked into the guild as he stretched. His bare chest was shown for his stripping habits. When he walked in he saw Gramps walk past him and it seemed the old man was in a hurry.  
" What's wrong Gramps?" He asked as Makarov stopped and looked back.  
" Natsu is in the hospital by a gunshot wound." he said as he walked off. When Gray heard the other say by a gunshot wound he feared for the worse. He ran off to the hospital after the guildmaster. Once the two entered the hospital they ran up to the counter where a lady with brown hair stood, " We're here to see Natsu Dragneel." He said as the lady typed something on the Archieve.  
" Mr. Dragneel is still in surgery sir. You have to wait in the waiting room." She said as the two nodded and walked to the room and sat.  
" Gray I don't think you should be here." Makarov said as the ice make mage looked at him.  
" Why not?!" Gray asked shocked.  
" Because he might wake up and see you there and get angry and that is not what he needs." Makarov said, " I know it's hard for you to hear that but it's for the best." he said as he brought out two envelopes. One was labeled, 'Erza' and the other, 'Gajeel'. The two envelopes disappeared out of his hands.  
" I know you plan on doing something to win him back. I'll tell you and everyone else if there's a change in his condition." He said as Gray walked out, still unaware that his shirt and now his pants were off.

Gray walked through the town and to the place where Natsu was shot. Tape still covered the area and he looked at one spot where blood was still at, knowing that's where Natsu fell. He gritted his teeth wanting to hurt the person who shot Natsu, " _If I ever get my hands on the person who did this. . ._" He thought to himself. He had kept on walking back to his place. He didn't understand why anyone would want to hurt Natsu. . .Thats when the thought hit him, " _I hurt Natsu. . ._" He thought as he stopped dead in his tracks and frowned, " _Now I understand. . .I hurt him both mentally and Physically._" He thought as he thought back.

_Gray watch Natsu leave for a 'Dragon Sighted Here!' mission like he always did since he joined Fairy Tail. No one understood why he kept looking and thought he was weird. Mirajane, also known as ' The She-Devil' always tortured Natsu until Lisanna, her sister begged her to stop. Natsu was always alone when he wasn't searching for Igneel. He would sit out in the rain at times near the river. Gray didn't think it now but all he wanted was someone there for him, Gray always thought Natsu liked being alone and didn't like anyone at the guild because they tortured him for being raised by a dragon. Gray was always scared of Natsu actually that Natsu would find his Dragon Father, for he thought he would leave Fairy Tail and never come back. That's why he began to follow Natsu on his looks for his father. Gray understood Natsu alittle, Gray's parents were killed by a demon and Natsu had no one except Igneel before. He felt bad he always wondered if Natsu knew his real parents or if he was abandoned by them. That was when Natsu arrived at the Village of No Sound. Gray noticed the people who were invisible and Natsu noticed them too._  
_ " I'll help anyway I can." Natsu promised as the shadow laughed._  
_ " Thank you boy. . .you're the only one who has been able to see or hear us ever." The shadow said as it then disappeared. Gray stood behind a wall and had listened in. He wondered if Natsu needed help finding out how to help those people but when Natsu got back to the guild all bummed out because he didn't find Igneel. Mirajane walked up to him and smirked. _  
_ " Did you find your 'dad'?" She asked sarcastically as Natsu didn't look at her, that made her angry and she grabbed him by the hair and made him look at her, " Look at someone who's speaking to you!" She growled, as she took his scarf, " Didn't he teach you manners?" She spat as she dropped him onto the floor, " No wonder why he and you're real parents left because you're too stupid." She said as Natsu looked down and took the insults. He had gotten up snatched his scarf and ran out of the guild. _  
_ " Mirajane you went too fair." Erza said with Lisanna and Elfman standing beside her._  
_ " Yeah Nii-chan." Lisanna said looking at the door where Natsu just left._  
_Gray walked out and went to find the dragonslayer. He was so mad at Mirajane she did go too far. Natsu couldn't help who raised him, it's better than being alone and raised to hate people like she did. Gray finally found Natsu at his spot near the river. He had his scarf around his neck covering his face so no one saw that he was crying, but Gray could tell. Gray walked up and sat beside Natsu and looked at him._  
_ " Don't listen to her alright Natsu." Gray said but he got no reply. Natsu didn't move once and didn't look at him, " Look at me please." Gray asked as Natsu looked at him and sniffled, " She's wrong you know." He said as Natsu tilted his head._  
_ " Wrong?" The Pinkette asked as Gray nodded._  
_ " It's good that Igneel raised you, he taught you well and loved you I know from what you told Lisanna. He didn't leave you because your stupid because well you're not." Gray said._  
_ " Then why Gray?" Natsu asked as he held the muffler close._  
_ " Well I can't answer that Natsu cause I don't know, but he must've had a good reason for it." Gray said as the other nodded slowly. They sat in silence for awhile and Gray looked over at the other who was still pretty bummed so he rose his fist and punched Natsu in the arm._  
_ " Ow what was that for?!" Natsu asked as he rubbed his arm._  
_ " For being a Flame-Brain. Mirajane doesn't know Igneel like you do, don't let her get to you." Gray scoffed as Natsu smiled and laughed softly._  
_ " Gray thank you. You know you could be heart-warming. . .for a Ice Stripper." Natsu said with a slight smirk as Gray looked down._  
_ " What the! When did my clothes!?" Gray asked as he looked down shocked to see he was only in his boxers. That's when Gray got up and glared at Natsu, " Want to say that again Dragonbreath?" He said as Natsu shot up flames engulfed his hands._  
_ " Yeah I do popscicle.~" Natsu said as they began to punch each other in the face. _

Gray looked up as he remembered that time. Now he understood why Natsu was mad. He had tricked him about the whole Igneel thing and lied to him when Natsu was desperate about finding his father. Gray knew if someone did that about his parents, hell his teacher he would be angry too. With his plan still fresh in his mind and the determinationt to win Natsu back once again he walked off.

When Natsu awoke he felt slight pain in his shoulder and he felt groggy, probably from the medication which was now wearing off. He saw Gajeel, Gramps, and Happy there. Happy had tears in his eyes and when he noticed Natsu was awake he flew into the Salamander's arms.  
" Waahh!~ Natsu you're ok!~" The blue cat cried as Natsu smiled softly and hugged Happy.  
" I-i'm ok Happy." Natsu said in a low whisper.  
" Natsu did you see the shooter?" Makarov asked as Natsu looked at him and shook his head.  
" Did you smell them?" Gajeel asked as he shook his head.  
" It was raining their scent was being washed away by it." Natsu said as he leaned up slowly with the help of the Iron Dragonslayer.  
" Hmm maybe we can sort out some suspects." The guildmaster said hand on chin, " Have there been someone you have pissed of?" He asked.  
" I-i'm not sure. . ." Natsu said, not wanting to think someone he knew shot him.  
" Maybe Gray did it." Gajeel said as the two other mages looked at him, " Think of it like this. . .You broke up with him right?" He asked as Natsu nodded, " He figured that we're together now and was angry." Gajeel said, " He did trap you in that wench's machine." The Iron Dragonslayer added as he crossed his arms.  
" I don't know. . .it could've been him, but i'm not sure." Natsu said with a slight shrug.  
" I'll have to ask him, who else do you think?" Makarov asked.  
" Juvia. I mean she's obssess with Gray. She didn't like it when you two came out and the day you were shot she got angry and stormed off and no one has seen her since." Gajeel explained.  
" I-I don't know lets stop talking about it!" Natsu said and grasped his head with his uninjured arm.  
" Alright alright calm down we won't talk about it." Gajeel said, " But you and Happy will be staying at my place soon as you're released." Gajeel said as Natsu looked at him and nodded.

Gray made his way into Fairy Tail, people looked at him as he sat at the bar where Mirajane stood, " Morning Mira." He greetede as the white haired mage looked at him.  
" Morning Gray. Master is looking for you, he's in his office." Mira said as Gray nodded and walked up the stairs and to Master's office. He knocked on the door and entered the room seeing the guildmaster sitting in his chair.  
" Ah Gray come in and sit." the old man said as Gray closed the door and sat in the chair, " Now you know how Natsu is in the hospital because he was shot. Now I have to ask where were you on the day Natsu Dragneel was shot?" He asked as Gray froze. Was he really asking if he shot Natsu?  
" I was at the Marketplace with Erza." Gray said.  
" Do you know where Juvia has gone?" Gramps asked as Gray looked at him.  
" No why?" Gray asked.  
" Well right now you and Juvia are the two suspects." Gramps said as Gray's eyes widened.  
" What?" He asked shocked.  
" You did help hat woman trap Natsu in that machine. You could be angry that Gajeel and Natsu are together now." Gramps said.  
" Whoa whoa wait a minute? Gajeel and Natsu are dating? Yeah I did help her but she tricked me. She told me she would help me get Natsu to remember his promise." The ice mage said.  
" You didn't know they were together? " Makarov asked as Gray shook his head, " It must've been Juvia. . .but I can't be for sure." He said as he thought about it.  
" She is obsessed with me, she could have thought she was helping me." Gray explained.  
" Well she has gone missing so that's why I asked, but i'll have Erza check out her place and have Mirajane check your alibi so I can mark you off as a suspect." Makarov explained.


End file.
